


Not Date

by Olliebeary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Barry Allen, Olivarry Secret Valentine 2019, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliebeary/pseuds/Olliebeary
Summary: Barry was going out with Oliver as just friends..right?





	Not Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day Ballycastle_bat!!! Sorry it's so short! <3

Oliver sat across from Barry listening to him ramble about his week, taking another sip of his steaming coffee. Oliver loved this, meeting up with Barry once a week to just talk and catch up, no threats to deal with. It was nice.

 

“Earth to Oliver? Hey, you good?” Barry asked tilting his head a bit.

 

“Yea, yea. I was just thinking about something” 

 

“About wh-

 

Barry was cut off by the ringing of Oliver’s phone. 

 

“Oh man, sorry Barry it’s William I gotta go,” Oliver said apologetically as he stood up.

 

“No no it’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’ll see you next week?” Barry asked as he got up as well. Barry went in for a hug an Oliver complied letting out a small chuckle.

 

“You got lucky this time, I’m in a good mood,” Oliver said pulling away

 

“Well, I guess being around me puts you in a better mood Ollie” Barry joked, giving Oliver a teeth wrenching grin. 

 

Oliver rolled his eyes fondly. “Maybe you do,” Oliver remarked before he knew what he was saying. 

 

Barry’s smile got even bigger, Oliver didn’t think that was possible. “I always knew you were a big softie on the inside” 

 

“Yea, yea. Don’t flatter yourself” Oliver chuckled as he started walking away. 

 

“See you next week?’ Barry asked again, just to be sure.

 

“Always” Oliver gave one last wave to Barry before walking out the door.

 

Next week couldn’t come any quicker.

 

\-----

 

Barry was getting ready to meet up with Oliver after patrol. “Alright guys I’ll see you later, I gotta go. Let me know if anything comes up!”

 

“Ooooh what’s gotten you in such a good mood? Where you going?” Cisco teased spinning his chair around to face Barry. 

 

“Wha- nothing, nothing I’m just meeting up with Oliver for dinner”  Barry stuttered as he adjusted his tie. 

 

“Like on a date? Barry! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating  _ Oliver Queen _ ” Iris chided “I always knew you two had a thing for each other though, you guys are so obvi-

 

“I’m not dating him!” Barry snapped. “I’m just meeting up with him, as a  _ friend”  _

 

“Oh yea, because friends definitely go out for dinner on  _ Valentine’s Day  _ dressed like that” Cisco scoffed, shaking his head in amusement. 

 

“Cisco, we’re not dating. He just wanted to show me this restaurant he likes and today was the only day we were both free” Barry argued though he was starting to doubt himself. Was this actually supposed to be a date? He didn’t even think Oliver liked guys. 

 

“Okay, okay” Cisco put his arms up in surrender. “Have fun on your  _ not  _ date” Cisco snickered. 

 

Barry rolled his eyes and sped out of the cortex. 

 

“It’s totally a date” Iris burst out as soon as Barry was out of the room. 

 

\------

 

Oliver was already sitting at a table near the back when Barry got there. He gave his friend a quick wave of acknowledgment before walking over to the table. “Hey, Ollie” Barry smiled. “This restaurant is pretty fancy isn’t it?” Barry chuckled nervously. He wasn’t sure he’d be ale to afford this. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s on me.” Oliver said giving Barry a small smile. 

 

Barry’s breath caught in his throat. This was really starting to feel like a date, he had to make sure. 

 

“My team thought I was going on a date when I was getting ready,” Barry said casually. “Isn’t that funny?”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Is it not a date?” 

 

Barry’s eyes widened and he could feel himself start to sweat.  _ God _ , why was he so nervous. “I mean, I-I didn’t really think-I mean is it? I-

 

“Barry, hey calm down it’s okay” Oliver couldn’t stifle a laugh. Barry’s awkwardness and absolute oblivion always endeared him. “When I asked you out for dinner I  _ did _ mean an actual date..if that’s what you want it to be?” Oliver said placing his hand over Barry’s.

 

Barry could feel the heat rising to his cheeks at Oliver’s touch. Why did he feel like a high schooler talking to his crush? “I-yeah..I would like that” Barry smiled averting his eyes to the floor for a second. 

 

Oliver smiled then removed his hand. Barry missed the warm feeling of his touch instantly. “I thought I made it pretty obvious” Oliver chuckled. “Valentine’s day, dinner at a fancy restaurant..” Oliver trailed off with a small smile. “I really like you bare, just spending so much time with you made me realize that you’re just much more than just a friend to me” 

 

Barry started blushing even more than he realized was possible. “Wow I- I don't know what to say” Barry chuckled. “I really like you too Oliver, and it's crazy that you like me back like..a good kind of crazy of course!” Barry smiled.

 

Oliver looked at Barry fondly “You're adorable” 

 

Barry smiled and looked at the floor. He was so glad with how this night was turning back.

 

\----

  
  


When Barry got back from his date with Oliver everyone was still at the cortex.

 

“So how was your not date?” Iris asked as soon as Barry walked in.

 

“My  _ date _ was amazing”

 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
